Even Slytherins Deserve A Happy Ending
by Dear.E
Summary: Elsa, a Slytherin, is scared to ask out Astrid, a Gryffindor. Elsa/Astrid (HTTYD) and some Merida/Hiccup.
1. Chapter 1

Elsa watched as Astrid whispered excitedly to Merida. The blonde Slytherin pureblood felt like she couldn't breathe, it hurt so much. Astrid was a Gryffindor, Elsa was a Slytherin. Astrid was brave, loud, and confident. Elsa was shy, reserved, and could get very nervous. And, as if they couldn't be more different, the beautiful Gryffindor was in year five, a year younger than Elsa, and muggle-born.

Yet Elsa couldn't help it. Astrid was so strong, friendly, not to mention beautiful. But she had a boyfriend, a Ravenclaw, named Hiccup. They had started dating two weeks ago.

Elsa hadn't told anyone about her crush, no one except her sister Anna, a third year in Hufflepuff. Anna had been completely supportive of her older sister, and Elsa was grateful, but it was very hard to see Astrid across the Great Hall every day at breakfast, laughing with her circle of Gryffindor friends. Her group usually consisted of Merida, a fiery Scot with curly red hair to match, Mulan, a transfer student from China, and Tiana, a dark-skinned girl who spent a lot of her free time whipping up delicious potions.

A couple days ago, Elsa had worked up the courage to go and talk to Astrid. Boy, had that plan failed. It had been a Saturday, so no one had had to wear their uniforms. Elsa had put on her prettiest blue dress, had asked her best friend Jasmine to braid her hair, and had gone downstairs early.

She had spotted Astrid sitting alone at Gryffindor table, studying her Transfiguration book, getting in some study time before her friends came along. _Perfect_, Elsa had thought. Transfiguration was her strong point. She had begun to walk over, but had tripped and fallen over. She had heard a few sniggers from the Gryffindors, and had felt her face burning in shame. But then Astrid had said, "C'mon guys, grow up," and had helped Elsa to her feet.

Elsa sighed now. Astrid had been so kind, had even complimented Elsa's hair. But Elsa was just another student. Astrid glanced up, and caught Elsa staring. The Slytherin quickly glanced away. When she looked back Astrid was talking with her friends again. Jasmine slid in next to Elsa.

"Rough night," she groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"I noticed you didn't get up to the dorm 'till late," noted Elsa. "What were you doing?"

"Aladdin was helping me to practice charms."

"Mm hm." Elsa raised an eyebrow skeptically. "I'm sure he was."

Jasmine laughed. "Really! I've still got an ear that makes me hear like a bat. Watch, I'll show you. That Ravenclaw over there," she pointed to a tall guy, "is asking that Hufflepuff girl out."

As Elsa watched, the Hufflepuff smiled and nodded enthusiastically, her outrageously long golden hair twitching with every movement she made.

"And that couple over there," Jasmine pointed at Astrid and Hiccup, who were now sitting together, "are breaking up."

"What?" Elsa almost shouted. She wondered if Jasmine was just pulling another prank.

"Don't worry, they're both taking it well. She says that she doesn't think it's working out, and he's agreeing, saying he feels the same way, and respects her too much to pretend otherwise, blah blah blah."

Elsa could hardly believe what she was hearing. "Are you sure?" She asked, sounding strangled.

"Positively." Jasmine put her hand over Elsa's. "You know, you've got a friend in me. You can tell me anything."

Elsa desperately wanted to tell her best friend, and looking at Jasmine's face, Elsa knew she could trust her. "I like someone," she began slowly. Jasmine nodded like she had already known. "I like… a girl."

Jasmine leaned forward. "Is it Astrid?" She asked in a low voice.

Elsa was shocked. "How did you know?"

Jasmine laughed. "It doesn't take a Ravenclaw to figure out why you stare at her."

"Do you think she knows?"

"It doesn't matter unless you act on your feelings!" Jasmine stated.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, in the afternoon, after classes had finished, Elsa was sitting under a tree on the grounds, reading her Arithmancy textbook. She heard someone walk up next to her, so she glanced up. It was Astrid.

"Hey Elsa," said the Gryffindor.

"Hi," Elsa managed, then inwardly cringed. She wasn't getting anywhere being timid. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Hi Astrid," she said, smiling up at her. Was it Elsa's imagination, or did Astrid's cheeks get a bit pinker?

"So, um, I really need some help with Transfiguration, and I heard you were the person to ask for tips?"

"You heard right," Elsa replied. She scooted over to make room for the other girl. Astrid took a seat. After helping her with a few problems, Elsa plucked up her courage and said, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Astrid replied with a grin, and she shoved Elsa's shoulder playfully.

Elsa grinned back. "I'm going to ask you a different question. First, though, you should know that I've kinda been, um, into you, for a while…" she trailed off, and looked away as she said, "So I was wondering if you might want to go out with me."


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup and Merida stood watching Astrid and Elsa laughing under a tree. "I wonder what they're talking about," Hiccup said.

"Well, I hope Elsa gets a move on and asks her out," Merida stated, her words twisted by her thick Scottish burr.

Hiccup laughed. "I know! It became obvious that Elsa is into Astrid a few weeks ago. And I think Astrid kind of likes her, too."

"Are you really alright with breaking up with Astrid?" Merida asked.

"It was never serious. And besides," Hiccup glanced sideways at his fiery companion. "I think I have eyes for someone else."

"Who?" She asked. Hiccup laughed and kissed her on the cheek. Merida's eyes widened. Then she grinned and said, "Why Hiccup, you rascal!" She glanced over at the two girls, and said, "Wait, wait, look."

Elsa was asked Astrid something, and then looking away, embarrassed. "Finally," Merida muttered. Then Astrid was saying yes, and giving Elsa a big hug. The Slytherin girl's face showed her surprise.

"'Bout time," Hiccup said. The two watched as Astrid leaned forward and gave Elsa a kiss. "Should we give them some privacy?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, probably," Merida replied. Hiccup put his hand on her cheek and turned her face away from the girls under the tree. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips, and was pleased to find that she didn't pull away.


End file.
